In the telecommunications industry, use of fiber optic cables for carrying transmission signals is rapidly growing. Fiber distribution frames are adapted to aid in the connection of fiber optic equipment. To connect fiber optic equipment in the fiber distribution frame or to connect fiber optic equipment between fiber distribution frames, fiber optic cable is routed between the fiber optic equipment and/or the fiber distribution frames. However, the length of fiber optic cable needed between the fiber optic equipment and/or the fiber distribution frames varies depending on the location of the equipment in the fiber distribution frame or the location of the fiber distribution frames. As a result, there is a need for a system to effectively manage varying lengths of fiber optic cable.